


The Possessiveness Of A Crime Lord

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito thinks he's seen Asami cheating when he goes for a stiff drink all things go to hell. Rated M</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possessiveness Of A Crime Lord

The Possessiveness Of A Crime Lord

A/N: Hi all I got inspiration from a friend to write this fic my first ever AsaTaka and first Finder fanfiction I’m not used to writing Akihito. This is after they’ve been dating for a while so Takaba doesn’t fight Asami so much. The plot was once again given to me by Multibrathaikyuu. I hope you like this fic please R&R!

Akihito’s POV

I bowed my head as I sat at the bar I was angry with Asami for all his talk about how I belong to him despite all of my protests he forgets that he belongs to me! I didn’t really pay any attention to my surroundings as a lady sat beside me I just stared at my lap as I wallowed in self-pity. After releasing a huge sigh I grabbed my brandy and downed it in one quick gulp.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a love hotel with a woman straddling my hips and a man in the corner taking photos I was too out of it to realise just what that meant for me. After a few more minutes everyone left and I was left alone in a love hotel still drugged.

I wasn’t quite sure how long I was laying there but I had fallen asleep. I got awoken sometime later by a very angry Asami who was currently handcuffing me to bed. I looked up at him tiredly “A-Asami..?” I asked as I squinted at him trying to work out that it was indeed Asami.

His expression was deadly as he removed a few more things from his bag “w-what’s wrong…” I asked him worried now nothing making sense as Asami wouldn’t talk to me, he put on a leather bondage harness on me which had a cock ring so I couldn’t cum until he let me. “A-Asami…” I whined out.

He just grabbed a whip and whipped my stomach making me groan in pain. He then grabbed a ball gag shoving it into my mouth tying it behind my head as well as putting on a blindfold. I let out a small whimper at not being able to see anything.

Next thing I felt was his hand on my legs pushing them so I was folded in half I wasn’t expecting what he did next as I felt his tongue run around my entrance making me moan out more than usual as my other senses were heightened by the blindfold. Asami started to push his tongue in and out of my ass before he ate my ass. Asami pulled away and I heard him undo his trousers freeing his erection before he slammed into me making me scream in slight pain.

Asami’s POV

I released a growl as I started to ram into him hard and fast not caring about being sweet and kind tonight Akihito needed to be reminded of who he belonged to. Thinking he could get drunk and sleep with some woman! I’d make sure to drill it into him that you don’t cheat on THE Asami Ryuichi.

I continued to thrust into him making him moan loudly around the ball gag, his erection straining heavily on the cock ring. I smirked and changed the angle of my thrusts aiming for his prostate. I released the cock ring as his moans grew louder and it wasn’t long before the other came hard over his chest and stomach. I smirked as his walls tightened around my erection as I continued to slam into his tight hot ass.

I didn’t let up at all as I continued to ram into him his cock soon jumping to life once again making me smirk in triumph. I spanked his ass hard gaining a loud moan around the gag. I grabbed the whip using it to whip his nipples making him moan out loudly. I whipped him a few more times as my thrusts got harder and faster causing the blonde to cum once more. 

He mumbled incoherently around the gag. I chuckled and removed the blindfold allowing the blonde to look at me. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears I leaned in to nip onto his earlobe before releasing the gag and whispering “you belong to me you hear me?! Next time you cheat on me I’ll lock you up so you can never leave me!” his cheeks flushed and his eyes shut tight as my hips never stopped their assault on him.

My hand snaked around his leg taking the others semi hard erection into my hand pumping him in time with my thrusts, his erection now fully hard. “A-Asami…” he whimpered out as I continued to ram into him hard and fast. I bit onto his earlobe once more making him moan out.

Tears started to flow down my Takaba’s cheeks as he gazed up at me. I licked up the tears before kissing both of his eyelids making sure the other knew I still loved him. His arms pulled against the restraints, as I kissed his lips roughly possessively. My thrusts only getting rougher causing him to moan loudly into my mouth.

I pulled away slightly my hand continued to pump his erection in time with my thrusts using my other hand to play with his balls while I thumbed his slit causing him to moan out loudly as he came hard “A-ASAMI!”

I groaned out as he moaned out my name tipping me over the edge and with a few more hard thrusts I came hard deep inside him. I laid beside the blonde reaching into my pocket taking out the keys for the cuffs, releasing the others hands his arms coming to wrap around me holding me tightly.

Akihito’s POV

I sighed when I could hold Asami again and then my tears started, I couldn’t stop them as I cried into Asami’s shirt. He ran his hands through my hair soothingly “A-Asami…w-what happened…one minute I was drinking in a bar and next I was drugged and woke up here…” I said softly whimpering a little. 

Asami leaned over and kissed the top of my head “Fei Long came to me with pictures of you with a woman he told me he’d caught you cheating and told me where to find you,” he told me as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. “Akihito why were you drinking in the first place?” he asked me softly.

My face turned sour and I hid my face in his shirt again before I spoke up, “because Asami was cheating on me!” he quirked a brow and brought my face up to look at him so his piercing golden orbs could stare right into my own.

“Akihito I have never cheated on you,” he told me pointedly and kissed my lips passionately. When we parted my cheeks were deep red, I buried my face back into his chest causing him to chuckle a little.

As much as I’d fought Asami when he first came into my life I couldn’t deny that now I loved him I loved this crime lord with all my heart and I’d do anything to keep him. “Fei Long…he wants you to discard me…” I mumbled softly.

Asami brought a hand to my chin once more lifting my head so I was once again looking into those piercing golden orbs “none of his antics are going to work Akihito as long as you love only me and stay by my side I won’t ever let anyone take you away from me, do you hear me?” he told me sternly.

I nodded “y-yes…” I said softly. He brought my face closer to his before he captured my lips in a searing and passionate kiss as he dominated me easily like always. His free hand moved to remove the leather bondage harness “A-Asami…” I groaned out softly.

He let his hand travel up my back softly. “Ride me Akihito…” he said with a smirk, my cheeks turned deep red at that causing his smirk to widen. He leaned in nibbling on my earlobe “well?” he asked once more.

With my cheeks as red as a tomato I spoke, “y-yes…” He smirked and captured my lips one again as I started to unbutton his shirt pushing it off his shoulders before throwing it on the floor before working on his pants and boxers throwing them on the floor to join his shirt. I gasped when Asami pulled me onto his lap causing my blush to darken, his erection was already standing proud. I ground my hips down on his erection before he started to tease my entrance making me moan out “A-Asami…” 

I slipped my hand behind me steadying his erection as I impaled myself on his huge erection causing me to moan out. My cock sprung to life once again causing Asami to smirk as he ran his hands from my chest down to my groin making sure that his fingers grazed my nipples on the way down. I moaned as I started to lift myself up almost all the way off so just the head was still in my entrance, then dropped down once again, starting a fast pace as he grabbed my erection pumping me in time with my pace.

I moaned out loudly at the double stimulus I was receiving, Asami’s free hand moved up to pull me down to capture my lips in a searing kiss which only made me feel hotter. I released a wanton moan as Asami nibbled on my lower lip “you’re so sexy Akihito~” he commented against my lips causing me to blush deep red. “I never want to stop screwing you, your as is perfect~” he said before his hands moved to slap my ass before grabbing my cheeks as he started to lift me up and then pushed me back down rougher causing me to moan out loudly.

“C-close…A-Asami..!” I moaned out as he angled my hips so that his erection nudged that little ball of nerves deep inside me causing me to see stars as I came hard over his chest and stomach. My walls tightened around his erection as I leaned in biting hard on Asami’s neck leaving a big red mark which after one hard thrust he came hard deep inside me.

I collapsed onto his chest my eyes drooping a little from tiredness “we should clean up…” he said pausing when he saw how tired I was. He pecked my cheek before slipping out from under me making me groan in annoyance. He disappeared to what I assumed to be a bathroom, returning a few moments later with a damp warm wash cloth. He cleaned us both up before he climbed back into bed with me. I snuggled into his side resting my head on his chest, he kissed the top of my head wrapping his arms tightly around my waist just before I fell asleep happily in his arms.

The End

A/N: I do hope this came out aright and I’d like to say a big thank you to everyone who reads my other work and leaves me feedback! It means a lot~


End file.
